1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a bulb; particularly to a bulb type apparatus and a bulb socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, if a user wishes to install a conventional electronic device (e.g., gas sensor, camera, or monitor) to the ceiling, the installation of the conventional electronic device usually causes a lot of inconvenience and damages the original ceiling appearance. When the user needs to remove the electronic device from the original position of the ceiling, the original position of the ceiling is damaged and a lack of coordination with the surrounding appearance shows after removing the electronic device from the original position of the ceiling.
Specifically, a bulb socket is usually disposed on the ceiling, and a conventional light bulb is inserted into the bulb socket to provide lighting purpose without other functions. However, the position of the light bulb (i.e., the position of bulb socket) is the existing layout and design of the ceiling, so that a conventional electronic device may also be installed into the position of the bulb socket.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.